


Take You to the Candy Shop

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Swallowing, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Edgeplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Derek loves when Stiles gets on his knees for him, but he loves it even more when he gets on his knees for Stiles.Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Edging, Size Difference, and Swallowing.





	Take You to the Candy Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Next Sterek short on 10/25. Got sick again but wanted to get something up--hope it reads well. 
> 
>   
_Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

“Derek,” Stiles whined, hips rocking. “Fuck me already.”

Derek flicked Stiles. “I’ll fuck you in a minute.”

Slick leaked out of Stiles and Derek’s nostrils flared. 

“_Please_.”

In response, Derek swung a leg over Stiles’ head and positioned his hips so Stiles could access his cock. “Don’t make me gag you with something bigger.”

Stiles moaned and grabbed his cock, swallowing Derek down to the back of his throat. It was quite a feat just in how often Stiles tried to take all of Derek in. Derek was… all Alpha. 

(“Holy shit, Der, you have a fucking _monster cock_!”)

Derek sucked Stiles down again and bobbed his head until Stiles was on the very edge and then pulled back. 

“Derek!”

“Make me come first.”

Stiles groaned, but he set to work, sucking and licking on Derek’s cock. 

And with Stiles finally distracted, Derek swallowed Stiles’ small Omega cock down and kept swallowing around him as Stiles broke away, groaning, hips fucking into the air as he came. 

Derek finished swallowing down Stiles’ load. “Better?”

Stiles snorted. “Much. I still want you to fuck me, though.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

Stiles lapped at Derek’s slit and Derek _shook_. 

“I’m sure… _Alpha_.”

Derek pounced. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
